W Mieszanych Uczuciach
by ema670
Summary: Słomiani przybyli na wyspę. Zoro i Sanji walczą z Marines... ZoroxSanji UWAGA: Gwałt; Wulgaryzmy (itd. xD) Mam nadzieje, że się spodoba ;P (ehh jestem beznadziejna w opisach -.-)


- Hej, co się dzieje na placu?

- Jak to, nie wiesz? Piraci przybyli na naszą wyspę, próbują ich złapać.

Dwóch mężczyzn biegło w stronę placu, na którym toczyła się zacięta bitwa. Gdy już tam dotarli, zauważyli, że intruzami są tylko dwaj piraci. Niesamowitą walkę oglądał duży tłum ludzi, mimo iż marynarze próbowali odciągnąć ich od widowiska, oni wciąż nie potrafili przestać obserwować, jak dwóch młodzieńców unika i zadaje ciosy przeciwnikom.

- Oi, czy to przypadkiem nie jest Roronoa Zoro, ten słynny Łowca Piratów? – Jeden z mężczyzn wskazał zielonowłosego chłopaka, który z łatwością, jednym mieczem, unikał kolejnych ataków ze strony dziesięciu marynarzy.

- Ale kim jest ten drugi. Jest niesamowity. – Oboje popatrzyli na blondyna, który raz po raz wyciągał rękę z kieszeni by poprawić papierosa, którego miał w ustach.

Ani jeden ani drugi pirat nie wysilali się przy tej walce. Z boku wyglądało to tak, jakby dwóch młodzieńców wręcz bawiło się w odpychanie od siebie przeciwników. Nagle tłum zaczął się poruszać i odsuwać na boki, robił miejsce dla posiłków, które miały pomóc w schwytaniu najeźdźców. Młodzieńcy wydawali się jeszcze bardziej spokojni niż wcześniej. Roronoa wyciągnął kolejny miecz, chcąc sobie uprzyjemnić zabawę. Zielonowłosy umiejętnie unikał ciosów. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że marynarze okrążyli go, a każdy z nich miał jeden miecz. Wszyscy zaatakowali na raz, by choć jeden miał szanse na zranienie przeciwnika. Zoro wyprostował się i czekał, aż żołnierze będą wystarczająco blisko.

- Co on? Poddał się? – Dało słyszeć się z tłumu.

Zielonowłosy nie ruszał się, obniżył barki i opuścił miecz, zamknął oczy. Gdy żołnierze byli wystarczająco blisko, schylił się, zrobił obrót, jednocześnie uderzając mieczem w miecze przeciwnika. Marynarze w ten sposób stracili swoje bronie. Popatrzyli po sobie ze strachem. Zoro wstał, rozejrzał się wkoło, widząc, jak jego przeciwnikom trzęsą się nogi obniżył brwi i z przerażającym wyrazem twarzy powiedział:

– Zjeżdżajcie.

Żołnierze natychmiast się odwrócili i pobiegli w kierunku tłumu.

Sanji odpychał ataki przeciwników. Bardzo dziwiło go, że żołnierze nie mają żadnych strzelców w armii. „No, nie szkodzi", pomyślał, „Będzie łatwiej". Jakiś marynarz biegł na niego z mieczem, zdecydowanie wszyscy byli przerażeni. No cóż, plotka o słomianych obeszła cały świat. Gdy tylko każdy z przeciwników się zbliżał, Sanji, nie wyjmując rąk z kieszeni, bez większego wysiłku wymierzał ciosy nogami. Każdy przeciwnik po kolei lądował to na ścianie bloku, to na skrzyniach w jakimś kącie, to po prostu w tłumie.

Zielonowłosy patrzył na Sanjiego, blondyn z łatwością unikał ataków. Gdy jeden miecz prześlizgnął się po jego nodze, kolejny został wykopany w górę. Cudownie się na niego patrzyło, każdy ruch był wykonany z gracją. Zoro obrócił się na chwilę. Niemal przed jego oczami pojawił się miecz. Roronoa szybkim ruchem zablokował ostrze. „Fiu… Mało brakowało", pomyślał.

- Oi! Uważaj co robisz, pieprzone Marimo! – Sanji krzyknął, widząc małą wpadkę zielonowłosego.

- Kto tu jest pieprzony, gówniany kuku? – Zoro odchrząknął z wrednym uśmiechem, na co Sanji zareagował tylko rumieniąc się. Zoro ponownie wrócił do walki, tych marynarzy ciągle przybywało. Chyba był już czas by wracać, tylko, że nawet nie udało im się kupić żadnych potrzebnych składników. – Oi, kuku! – Zoro zawołał, odpierając kolejny atak ze strony niedoświadczonych przeciwników. – To się robi męczące, powinniśmy już wracać!

- Nie ma mowy, głupie Marimo. Tak się składa, że obiecałem kupić coś mojemu słoneczku-Nami! – Sanji odpowiedział, a w jego oczach pojawiły się małe serduszka.

„Kurwa, znowu ta Nami. Kiedy on to pojmie, że nie musi wcale się o nią tak troszczyć, powinien zając się mną", Zoro westchnął w myślach. Żołnierzy przybywało z każdą minutą. W pewnym momencie oboje zaczęli czuć coraz większy ciężar z jakim przyszło się im zmierzyć. „No nie, teraz to już jesteśmy okrążeni", Zoro pomyślał i sięgnął po kolejne miecze, „Czas się stąd wydostać, mam dość tej zabawy". Odwrócił się do Sanjiego, chcąc mu powiedzieć, że nie mają już czasu. Zobaczył jak chłopak odrzuca kolejne miecze. Na dwóch rękach wykonuje wspaniały obrót i kopie wszystkich przeciwników wokół niego. Wstał, popatrzył na Zoro, uśmiechnął się. Za nim pojawił się znikąd wysoki mężczyzna i machną mieczem.

– Sanji! Za Tobą! – Szermierz krzyknął, wystawiając dłoń w kierunku blondyna.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Kucharz odwrócił się, a miecz przeciwnika przejechał po jego prawym barku i klatce piersiowej. Krew wytrysnęła z rany.

- Sanji! Nie! – Zielonowłosy ponownie krzyknął. Chciał podbiec do Sanjiego, jednak usłyszał trzask i poczuł ból z tyłu głowy. Sanji zaczął znikać przed jego oczami, aż w końcu szermierz widział już tylko ciemność.

Gdy Roronoa się obudził, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył, były ciemne stalowe kraty. Poczuł, że ręce ma spięte z tyłu czymś metalowym, były to charakterystyczne kwadratowe kajdanki, które nie dawały nawet możliwości rozszerzenia rąk. Kurcze, były trochę ciężkie. Popatrzył na nie. „No świetnie, jeszcze przykute do ściany". Chłopak był w pozycji klęczącej. Siedział na piętach. Popatrzył do przodu, tam też były kraty. W celi było ciemno, więc jedyne co widział, to światło wydobywające się z pomiędzy nich. Starał się wyostrzyć wzrok, żeby zobaczyć coś więcej, przyjrzeć się celi. Może będą tam jego katany? Może tu gdzieś jest Sanji? Szczerze, to wątpił w to, by umieścili go i blondyna w jednej celi, ale kto wie. Próbował wytężyć wzrok. Coś błyszczało się w prawym rogu celi, koło krat. Gdy wysilił wzrok, zobaczył, że to jego katany. „Dziwne, zostawili je tutaj". Katany poruszyły się, a do jego uszu dotarło ciche jęknięcie.

- Kuk? To ty? – Spytał, słysząc poruszanie się.

- AGH, tak to ja… Kurcze, ale boli. Woah! Gdzie my jesteśmy!? Jak tu ciemno! I czemu jestem przykuty!?

- Oi! Nie zabij mnie tymi pytaniami! Najwyraźniej nas złapali, nic ci nie jest?

- Nie. Ach, ale mnie trzasnął, od razu zemdlałem, ale nic mi nie jest. To tylko mała ranka.

„Jakim cudem nie mogę go zobaczyć? Nie wiem, czy mówi prawdę". Zoro wytężał wzrok, by móc zobaczyć choć trochę sylwetki Sanjiego. Nawet nie widział malutkich zarysów. Wtedy światło zapaliło się. Teraz już mógł zobaczyć gdzie jest. Normalna cela jak każda, szara podłoga, szare ściany, tylko brakowało łóżek. Teraz widział. Sanji był przykuty do ściany, zupełnie inaczej niż Zoro. Jego ręce były przypięte nad jego głową dwoma łańcuchami. Miał zdecydowanie większy zakres ruchu dłoni niż Zoro. Jednak Sanjiemu przykuto też nogi. Miał je przypięte do podłogi również dwoma łańcuchami. Widocznie żołnierze wiedzieli, że właśnie one są bronią blondyna. Sanji nie miał na sobie górnej części ubrań, zamiast tego miał bandaż, przez który przebijała się już mała ilość krwi.

- Zoro, a co z tobą? – Spytał Sanji – Jak ty się czujesz?

- Mi nic nie jest. To tobie się oberwało, nie mi. – Najwyraźniej zielonowłosy uderzenie w głowę traktował jak ugryzienie komara.

- Ale jednak straciłeś przytomność. – Odgryzł się Sanji, jednocześnie próbując jakoś poluzować kajdanki na rękach. – Po za tym, widzę że masz bandaż na głowie. Próbujesz być twardy, a bandaży nie zakłada się od tak o. – Warknął patrząc na zielonowłosego, który uniósł oczy w górę, jakby próbował zobaczyć, czy faktycznie ma bandaż na głowie.

Miał, nawet go czuł. Widocznie Sanji miał rację. Czuł, że co jakiś czas kręci mu się w głowie, ale pewnie, jak się znowu prześpi, to będzie już całkiem zdrowy.

- Sanji.

- No?

- Umiesz rozerwać te łańcuchy? – Szermierz kiwnął głową, wskazując na łańcuchy u nóg Sanjiego.

Kucharz machnął nogami, ale niestety, jego ruchy mimo wszystko były ograniczone i miał problem, by zrobić jakiś porządniejszy zamach w celu zerwania ich. Próbował kilka razy, aż w końcu spojrzał na Roronoę.

- Ech, – kiwnął głową - niestety nie.

Oboje głośno westchnęli i opuścili głowy, jednocześnie ze smutkiem powiedzieli: – Będziemy musieli poczekać na Luffy'ego. – Tak, tylko to mogło ich uratować. Sanji mimo, że miał katany blisko nóg, to i tak nie mógł ich w żaden sposób podciągnąć do Rorony. Gimnastykował się jak tylko mógł, ale niestety, nie miał jak, a praktycznie dotykał je stopą. Zoro nagle uniósł głowę i szarpną się.

- Ktoś idzie. – Powiedział.

Oboje popatrzyli w stronę krat, a do ich uszu zaczął docierać głos kroków. „To mogą być dwie, trzy osoby", Zoro liczył w myślach, ile osób mogło iść w ich stronę. Kroki były coraz głośniejsze. W końcu, na podłodze za kratami pojawił się cień.

- Proszę komandorze, oto dwoje intruzów. - Przed kratami stanęła trójka ludzi. Jeden wyższy z płaszczem przewieszonym przez ramie i dwóch mniejszych, najprawdopodobniej sierżantów. – Łowca Piratów Roronoa Zoro i najprawdopodobniej Czarnonogi Sanji. Chociaż nie mamy pewności, bo plakat nie jest zbyt dobry.

Zoro zachichotał, gdy sierżanci pokazali plakat swojemu dowódcy.

- Co wy gadacie, na tym plakacie jest właśnie on, przecież to uderzające podobieństwo.

- Zamknij się! – Krzyknął Sanji. – To nie jestem ja! - Komandor popatrzył na dwójkę zaciekawionym wzrokiem.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie jesteś Czarnonogim Sanjim? – Podrapał się po podbródku.

Kucharz szarpnął się.

– To jestem ja!

- A więc dobrze. – Powiedział komandor. Kiwnął głową, by dać do zrozumienia podwładnym, że mają otworzyć drzwi. Jeden z nich podszedł do kraty i trzęsącymi się dłońmi otworzył, przekręcając kluczyk. Komandor wszedł do środka. – Możecie mnie zostawić. – Powiedział do żołnierzy i stanął na środku celi.

Ani Sanji, ani Zoro nie mogli nic zrobić, by móc wyjść, a przecież cela była już otwarta. Wystarczyło by tylko pozbyć się łańcuchów i rozwalić tego żołnierzyka. Mimo tego, że oboje wiedzieli, jak słaby może być ten mężczyzna, był on naprawdę wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym człowiekiem. Wyglądał na około czterdzieści lat. Miał bardzo wyprostowaną posturę, długie nogi i bardzo widoczną bliznę na karku. Wyglądała jak ślad po poparzeniu. Jego włosy miały bardzo ciemny, bordowy kolor z pasmami siwych kosmków. Jego twarz wydawała się poważna i pewna siebie, przy czym zdradliwa i nikczemna. Nie miał zarostu, a na policzku była zdecydowanie widoczna skaza po ostrzu. Mężczyzna poczekał, aż sierżanci opuszczą korytarz. Zgasło światło, tylko w celi Roronoy i Sanjiego świeciła się mała lampka.

- Widzę, że mamy tutaj całkiem niezłe kąski. – Powiedział patrząc na przywiązanych piratów. Schylił się ku Sanjiemu i pogłaskał go palcem po podbródku.

- Nie dotykaj go! – Krzyknął Zoro, ze wściekłością w oczach.

- O, czyżbyś wiedział co chcę zrobić, a może jesteś zazdrosny? – Zoro nie odpowiadał. Czuł od niego tę aurę. Aurę człowieka, który ma zamiar zrobić naprawdę coś złego. Schylił się do Roronoy, ten popatrzył na niego z dołu. – To jak, odpowiesz mi? – Spytał, powoli przejeżdżając dłonią po barkach zielonowłosego. Zoro splunął mu w twarz. Normalnie tego by nie zrobił, to nie jest jego sposób na pozbywanie się kłopotów, ale w tym momencie nawet nie miał jak zaatakować przeciwnika. – Osz ty gówniarzu! – Mężczyzna wytarł rękawem twarz. Wyprostował się, wziął zamach i kopnął Roronoę w brzuch. Ten zwinął się, a przy kaszlnięciu, z jego ust, poleciała purpurowa ślina. Tak, wypluł krew.

- Zoro! – Sanji zaczął się szarpać, jednak nie mógł nic zrobić, był za bardzo przywiązany do muru.

Komandor obrócił się, by popatrzyć na drugiego pirata. Podszedł do niego. Raz zerkał na wciąż kaszlącego Roronoę, a raz na Sanjiego.

- Co? Tylko na tyle cię stać? – Spytał Zoro, wciąż wypluwając krew. – Nawet moja babcia potrafi mocniej uderzyć. – Mężczyzna odwrócił się w kierunku szermierza.

– Hmm, jak rozumiem, moje uderzenia nie bardzo cię przejmują. – Przykucnął przy Sanjim i znowu złapał go za podbródek. Odwrócił jego twarz, która była skierowana na Roronoę. - Ale jestem pewny, że bardzo ci zależy na tym, bym nie zbliżał się do tego kąska. Mam rację? – Zaczął przesuwać dłonią po policzku Sanjiego.

– Odwal się! – Blondyn krzyknął, gdy po raz kolejny mężczyzna był zdecydowanie za blisko niego. Teraz zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Sanjiego i polizał go po niej.

– Wiesz, ciekawi mnie, dlaczego zasłaniasz pół twarzy grzywką?

- Odczep się od niego! Nie słyszałeś! Potnę cię na kawałeczki, jeśli jeszcze raz go dotkniesz! – Zoro zaczął się szarpać, próbując uwolnić ręce z kajdan, natomiast Sanji zaczął delikatnie poruszać dłońmi w nadziei, że uda mu się jakimś sprytnym sposobem je wyciągnąć.

-Łohoł, twój towarzysz najwyraźniej nie chce, by coś ci się stało. – Zwrócił się do blondyna, widząc jak Roronoa zaczyna się rzucać. – Oi, ale ty też masz ochotę się wydostać, prawda? Wiesz mi, nie ma potrzeby, będziesz czuł się wspaniale. – Popatrzył na ruszające się dłonie Sanjiego, który starał się nie dawać żadnych przesadnych sygnałów. Nie chciał, by mężczyzna znowu podszedł do Zoro. Komandor przejechał dłonią po twarzy blondyna i uniósł jego grzywkę. – Heh, masz całkiem normalną twarz.

„I co w tym dziwnego", pomyślał Sanji, przyglądając się napastnikowi.

- Myślałem, że zasłaniasz jakąś bliznę czy coś, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem. – Powiedział, zerkając na twarz Sanjiego.

Ponownie przybliżył się do ust blondyna. Znowu go polizał, aż w końcu i pocałował. Sanji chciał go ugryźć, jednak to mu się nie udało. Facet szybciej przerwał pocałunek. Najwyraźniej coś o tym wiedział. „Gówniany stary dziadyga", Sanjiego rozrywało z nerwów, jednak starał się być spokojny. Wiedział, że nagłe akcje nic tutaj nie dadzą. Zoro wciąż próbował się uwolnić, nie mógł znieść tego co widzi. Komandor zaczął przejeżdżać po bandażach na klatce blondyna.

- To ci nie będzie potrzebne. – Wsunął dłoń za plecy i z pochwy, przy pasie, wyciągnął mały sztylet. Przejechał nim po bandażach, od góry do dołu. Opatrunki owijały prawie całą klatkę piersiową Sanjiego, jak również jego prawy bark. Komandor delikatnie dłonią nacisnął na miejsce, w którym krew przebijała się przez bandaż. Sanji syknął z bólu. – Mmm, jaka przyjemna reakcja. – Powiedział. Jego sztylet zahaczył o dół bandaża. Pociągnął go w górę. Ostrze z łatwością przecięło opatrunek, pokazując dobrze zbudowane, a jednocześnie zranione, ciało kucharza. Mężczyzna odłożył nożyk. Przesunął dłonią po klatce Sanjiego. – Hmm, jest na co popatrzeć. Heh widzę, że moi podopieczni troszkę cię zranili.

-Zostaw go, do jasnej cholery! – Zoro krzyknął ile sił w płucach.

Tak bardzo chciał się wyrwać i zabić tego człowieka. Dobrze wiedział do czego to prowadzi, a Sanji nie miał jak się obronić. Od początku był na straconej pozycji. Marynarz zignorował szermierza i dalej dręczył blondyna. Zjechał dłonią niżej, aż dotarł do jego spodni. Chciał ich dotknąć, gdy Sanji zrobił zamach i zadał mężczyźnie cios z główki. Niestety, mężczyzna był za daleko, więc tylko delikatnie go drasnął. „Kurwa", pomyślał Sanji. „Nawet nie mam jak się bronić, a on…" Sanji popatrzył na szermierza. „Nie da rady tego oglądać". Komandor najwyraźniej zobaczył, jak chłopak patrzy na Roronoę. Wstał, chwycił jedną z katan szermierza. „Co on planuje?", pomyślał kucharz, patrząc jak mężczyzna zbliża się do zielonowłosego. Komandor zbliżył się tak, że stał zaledwie krok od Zoro. Uniósł katanę w górę i szybkim ruchem wbił ją w udo szermierza.

- Aara! Aagh!

- Zoro! – Sanji wrzasnął widząc, jak krew wydobywa się z uda jego przyjaciela. Zoro zacisnął zęby, żeby znowu nie wydać jakiegoś fascynującego, dla tego drania, dźwięku. „Kurwa", pomyślał, chcąc się opanować. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na roztrzęsienie, musiał znaleźć sposób by uratować Sanjiego. Ale najpierw musiał uwolnić siebie. Komandor ponownie wrócił do blondyna.

– Dla JEGO dobra, lepiej będzie, żebyś skupił się na mnie. – Powiedział, zsuwając spodnie Sanjiemu. Jedną nogawkę rozciął, by móc je zsunąć aż do kostki blondyna.

„Cholera, już wcześniej to planował, to dlatego tak go przykuli". Sanji był w idealnej pozycji, miał rozkroczone nogi i przypięte u góry ręce. „To było, kurwa, wszystko zaplanowane, od samego początku!", Zoro krzyknął w myślach. Zaczął niemiłosiernie się szarpać. Emocje wzięły górę, nie mógł tak po prostu patrzeć, jak jakiś staruch chce odebrać to Sanjiemu. Zaczął poruszać ramionami, a łańcuch od kajdan zaczął strasznie głośno brzęczeć.

– Zostaw go! Nie dotykaj go.

Zielonowłosy pochylił się do przodu, rwąc za sobą łańcuch. Nie było możliwości, by mógł w jakikolwiek sposób dosięgnąć do napastnika. Komandor uśmiechnął się parszywie, gdy patrzył jak szermierzowi zależy na tym, by nie dotykał blondyna. Popatrzył na Sanjiego

– To jest twój chłopak? – Spytał. Kuk nie chciał okazać emocji, ale przy tym pytaniu jego oczy wyraźnie to powiedziały. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się – To dlatego tak się szamocze? Czemu? Przecież to tylko seks. – Ostatnie zdanie było zdecydowanie skierowane do Rorony, który wciąż krzyczał i szarpał się. – Och, zamkniesz się wreszcie!? – Komandor wrzasną na zielonowłosego. Już nie dawał mu spokoju ten hałas. Ponownie podszedł do młodziaka i kopnął go w twarz. Kucharz nie mógł tego znieść. Po raz kolejny z ust szermierza poleciała krew.

– Zostaw go! – Krzyknął. - On nie ma nic do tego!

- Och, czyżby? – Spytał żołnierz pewnym tonem głosu. – Przecież to twój chłopak, czyż nie?

Sanji odwrócił wzrok, gdy mężczyzna znowu się do niego przybliżył. Tym razem klęknął przed nim i odpiął swój pasek. Sanji zacisnął zęby, gdy członek mężczyzny zaczął naciskać na jego pośladki. „Spokojnie, wytrzymasz", powtarzał sobie w myślach, wiedząc co zaraz nastąpi. „Tylko, żeby Zoro znowu się nie rzucał. Nie chce żeby znowu mu się coś stało". Mężczyzna naparł bardziej na udo blondyna. Zoro oglądał całą scenę z boku. To było okropne, jego partner miał zaraz przeżyć stosunek wbrew jego woli. W dodatku, ten facet chyba nie miał zamiaru go przygotować.

- Cholera, nie słyszałeś mnie! Miałeś go zostawić! – Krzyknął. Po raz kolejny, miał nadzieję, że może znowu podejdzie do niego. Zrobiłby wszystko by uratować Sanjiego. –Słyszysz! Pojebańcu! Masz go zostawić!

Zoro szamotał się bezlitośnie. Próbował w jakiś sposób wyciągnąć dłonie, chociaż jedną, wtedy dosięgnąby do miecza i zadźgał tego człowieka. Czuł jak jego dłonie robią się coraz bardziej śliskie. Z jego rąk zaczęła lecieć krew, ale to nie pomagało. Mimo to, jego ręce wciąż były porządnie uwięzione. Zielonowłosy widział, jak mężczyzna wsuwa swojego członka między pośladki Sanjiego, a ten robi wszystko by nie krzyknąć. W pewnym momencie, marynarz pchnął, co spowodowało, że jego członek znalazł się wewnątrz blondyna.

– Aaaagh! – Sani krzyknął z bólu, a zaraz po tym Zoro zaczął jeszcze bardziej się szarpać. Jego łańcuchy brzęczały, a on sam wrzeszczał niemiłosiernie w kierunku żołnierza marynarki.

– Kurwa! Zostaw go! – W gniewie zaczął krzyczeć.

Czuł jak opuszcza go rozum, miał coraz większą ochotę zadźgać tego człowieka. Mężczyzna zaczął poruszać udami Sanjiego, by móc łatwiej w niego wejść.

– Hah! Wciągasz mnie jak znakomita dziwka. – Szepnął do blondyna. – Ale jesteś strasznie ciasny, jak na osobę, którą pewnie cała załoga wykorzystuje. – Dziadyga powiedział z wrednym uśmiechem na ustach.

Wsunął jeszcze bardziej swojego członka do środka. Sanji miał zaciśnięte zęby. „To cholernie boli", myślał, jednak wciąż sobie powtarzał: „Tylko nie krzycz, tylko nie krzycz". Nie chciał by Zoro widział jego ból na twarzy. Mogło znowu mu się coś stać. Blondyn poczuł, że w tym miejscu robi mu się coraz bardziej mokro i zaczyna go strasznie szczypać. Nie dość że ból był przerażający, to do tego doszło pieczenie i ta nieprzyjemna ciecz. „AGH! Tylko nie krzycz", powtarzał bez opamiętania. Sanji zamknął oczy, by nie myśleć o tym co się dzieje.

-Zostaw go! – Zoro coraz głośniej krzyczał. Zauważył, że Sanji zamyka oczy. W sumie to nie wiedział, dlaczego chłopak wydawał się coraz bardziej zmęczony. Popatrzył na podłogę. Pod blondynem zaczęła pojawiać się czerwona plama. „O nie!" – Sanji! – Krzyknął. – Sanji! Nie zamykaj oczu! Popatrz na mnie! Sanji! San… ji! Sannn…

Blondyn coraz mniej słyszał, co się wokół niego dzieje. „Heh, to już nawet tak nie boli". Komandor przysunął głowę do twarzy blondyna. Widział, że chłopak już nie ma siły by reagować, więc zaczął go całować. Najpierw tylko po wargach, później wsunął język do środka i zaczął nim kręcić wewnątrz ust blondyna. Ręką chwycił za członka Sanjiego, który był w pełnym zwodzie.

– Normalnie tego nie robię, – powiedział - ale dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek. – Zaczął poruszać dłonią. Sanji delikatnie syczał przy każdym ruchu. To nie było w żadnym stopniu przyjemne, to bolało. Bolało i ciało, ale jeszcze bardziej serce.

- Sanji! – Zoro wciąż krzyczał, widząc jak mężczyzna robi kolejne ruchy wewnątrz kuka.

Szarpał się jak szalony. Blondyn nie miał nawet siły by mu odgryźć język. Ten pocałunek był zdecydowanie jednostronny, ale doprowadzał szermierza do szału. Zoro krzyczał coraz głośniej, jego krzyki były coraz mniej wyraźne, a w jego ustach zaczął się gromadzić nadmiar śliny. Czuł jak traci panowanie. „Kurde, już nie czuję bólu. Gorzej, nie słyszę co się wokół dzieje". Zoro był jeszcze w stanie stwierdzić, co się z nim dzieje. Widział jak Sanji oddycha coraz ciężej i nie czuje już nic, kompletnie nic.

– Jesteś pojebany, nie widzisz, że on jest nie przytomny!? Zostaw go w końcu! – Zoro wrzeszczał ile sił w płucach. Już nie widział nic, prócz tego gnoja i Sanjiego. Ogarniał go coraz większy szał.

Blondyn popatrzył w kierunku Roronoy. „Ach, Zoro nie przejmuj się", powtarzał sobie w myślach. Patrzył na szarżującego Roronoę. Uśmiechnął się do niego. Szermierz zauważył to, jednak to nie mogło go uspokoić. Co z tego, że jego usta pokazały uśmiech, kiedy jego oczy odzwierciedlały cierpienie i smutek. Widział to już kiedyś. To jest straszne. Gdy ktoś przeżywa najgorszy moment, zrobi wszystko, by tego nie pokazać, jednak głęboko w oczach widzisz, jak bardzo jego duszę przeszywa lodowata strzała.

Komandor robił kolejne ruchy, kiedy Sanjiemu z oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. „ Kurwa! To miał być mój pierwszy raz? Zoro, tak strasznie cię przepraszam." Chłopak odchylił głowę do tyłu i otworzył usta, kiedy napastnik spuścił się wewnątrz niego. Komandor rzucił go na podłogę, wstał, zapiął spodnie i wyszedł. Obdarzył jeszcze tylko szyderczym wzrokiem Roronoę, który wciąż się szarpał i krzyczał.

– Sanji! Sanji! Proszę cię odezwij się!

Patrzył jak kucharz oparty był ścianę. Pod nim znajdowała się czerwona ciecz, a z niego leciała inna, jeszcze bardziej bolesna. Jego członek był wilgotny, klatka piersiowa zakrwawiona, usta miał uchylone i zamknięte oczy, jego dłonie bezwładnie wisiały na łańcuchach. „Zabiję go! Nie, nie zabiję. Będę obcinał każdą część jego ciała. Zacznę od jego zboczonego chuja, następnie obetnę mu jego palce, język, wyrwę mu jedno oko. Przetnę mu brzuch, wyciągnę flaki, a gdy jeszcze będzie przytomny urwę mu głowę by mógł przez ostatnie dziesięć sekund popatrzeć na swoje wnętrzności. Jego resztki wrzucę do jakiejś piwnicy, by mogły tam gnić." Zoro sam nie miał sił. Nigdy nie myślał, że może być tak wycieńczony, nie tyle fizycznie co psychicznie. „Sanji!", krzyczał w myślach, „Co on ci zrobił!?"

Zoro wciąż próbował się wyrwać z kajdan. Nawet nie miał możliwości podejść do Sanjiego by go przykryć. Chłopak był cały mokry. Na jego jednej nodze wciąż znajdowały się potargane spodnie. Koło niego leżały rozcięte bandaże, a on sam drżał, lecz nie wiedział czy to było z zimna, czy z bólu, czy z powodu sytuacji jaką właśnie przeżył. Sanji miał zamknięte oczy, jego ciało najwyraźniej było bez sił. Mięśnie były rozluźnione, mimo, co chwilę następujących drżeń. Chłopak wyglądał jakby zemdlał.

– Sanji! – Zoro szepnął chcąc sprawdzić czy blondyn śpi.

Kucharz się nie odzywał, jednak bardzo ciężko oddychał. Zoro wciąż mu się przyglądał. To był straszny widok, najbardziej przerażała go ilość krwi, jaką miał wokół siebie kucharz. Tej krwi było zdecydowanie za dużo. Jego ręce również były okaleczone. „Kiedy on sobie ręce skaleczył? On tez próbował się wydostać." Zoro coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, jakie to musiało być bolesne przeżycie dla jego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że Sanji wcześniej nigdy tego nie robił, to był jego pierwszy raz i to chyba było w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Tak bardzo nie chciał, by blondyn odebrał tę chwilę źle, a tu przyszedł ten gnojek i zrobił mu coś takiego. Klatka piersiowa blondyna była rozcięta. Ten gnój nawet z tym się nie liczył, tylko zranił go jeszcze bardziej. Nagle Sanji poruszył się. „Uff, on chyba śpi", pomyślał Zoro, patrząc na poobijanego chłopaka. Blondyn znowu się poruszył, tylko tym razem Zoro zauważył jak z jego wnętrza wylatuje różowa substancja. Była to krew pomieszana ze spermą tego gnojka. Zoro szeroko otworzył oczy. Tej krwi, tej cieczy, tego wszystkiego było za wiele, nawet jak dla Sanjiego.

- Aaaaaaaa! – Zoro zaczął krzyczeć. – Luffyyyy… Pomóż mi! – Krzyknął, wiedział, że to bezużyteczne, ale to jedyne co mógł teraz zrobić. – Luffyyyy! – W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Pomóż mi! – Zoro nigdy nikogo nie prosił o pomoc, ale tym razem, jego myśli zostawiły honor. Musiał, musiał coś zrobić, to było jedyne co mu zostało. Powtarzał krzyki cały czas, aż w końcu w tle usłyszał znajomy śmiech. To był Luffy. „Nareszcie„, pomyślał Zoro, opuszczając głowę i wsłuchując się w krzyki.

- Łapać go, mamy intruza. To Słomiany Kapelusz Luffy. – Dało się słyszeć z końca korytarza.

- Hahahaha. Oni mnie gonią! Hahaha! Zaraz mnie złapią. – Luffy najwyraźniej nie przejmował się lecącymi w jego kierunku obelgami oraz sztyletami, które jakimś cudem przy ucieczce zawsze omijał. Zoro uniósł głowę, patrząc w stronę krat. W jednym momencie przed oczami śmignęło mu niebiesko czerwone coś. „Luffy?"

- Luffy! – Krzyknął, by chłopak się zatrzymał. Luffy chwycił się za kapelusz i natychmiast wyhamował. - Tutaj jesteśmy! – Zoro czekał, aż jego kapitan pojawi się w kratach. Luffy stanął przy nich. Jednym ruchem kopnął w kraty, które zaraz się wygięły i zrobiły przejście. Zobaczył, jak jego kamraci leżą na ziemi. Sanji wyglądał strasznie. Podszedł do niego i uniósł mu głowę.

– Sanji! Oi! Nic ci nie jest?! Ocknij się! – Zaczął delikatnie poruszać Sanjim, chcąc go obudzić.

– Luffy! – Ze spokojem w głosie odezwał się Zoro. – Uwolnij mnie. – Powiedział.

Luffy walnął w ścianę, która przytrzymywała jego kajdany. Skoro kraty były zrobione ze zwykłej stali, to kajdany musiały być zrobione z kairoseki, więc Zoro nadal był uwięziony, jednak tym razem, mógł przynajmniej użyć jednego miecza, a wtedy pewnie znajdzie klucze do kajdan. Nogą podrzucił katanę, która była czerwona od jego krwi. Zrobił obrót i szybkim ruchem złapał ją w usta.

- Luffy, zajmij się nim. – Powiedział.

Nawet nie musiał tłumaczyć Luffy'emu co się stało. On widział, po oczach Roronoy, że Zoro ma w planach kogoś zabić. Zoro rzadko kiedy miał taki wyraz twarzy, Luffy praktycznie nigdy go nie widział, ale wie co oznacza. Zoro miał czarne oczy, w których aż ogień pojawiał się od złości. Kapitan nie musiał pytać swojego pierwszego towarzysza co się stało, wiedział, że jakiś drań zasłużył na śmierć, i że Zoro planuje zabić go sam.

Zielonowłosy poszedł do miejsca, skąd słyszał głosy marynarzy. „Tam muszą być jakieś klucze", pomyślał. Otworzył drzwi do pomieszczenia. Nie minęła chwila, jak z nich wyszedł. Z jego miecza kapała krew, a jego ręce były już wolne. W jednej z nich trzymał klucze. Poszedł do pokoju dalej. To tutaj miał salę ten potwór. Alarm wciąż wył, po tym, jak Luffy wbiegł do kwatery, więc Zoro nie musiał być ostrożny. Przeciął drzwi, a te wyrwały się z zawiasów i poleciały na ziemię. Stanął na nich. Naprzeciwko niego, za biurkiem, siedział komandor, któremu otworzyły się usta, po tym, jak zobaczył przed sobą potwora. Zoro, mimo rany na nodze, nawet nie krzywił się, miał oczy pełne nienawiści. Mieczem wskazał na siedzącego mężczyznę.

– Witaj komandorze, pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? - Po całej kwaterze rozległ się głośny krzyk.

Wrócił do celi, trzymał miecz spuszczony do dołu. Katana była cała we krwi tak, że szermierz idąc do celi, zostawił stróżkę płynu za sobą. W jednej ręce trzymał klucze do kajdan. Rozejrzał się po celi. Luffy próbował ocucić Sanjiego, jednak najwyraźniej nie dawał rady. Zoro odpiął blondynowi łańcuchy. Jego ręce bezwładnie opadły na ziemię. Zielonowłosy ściągnął swoją koszulkę i przykrył nią kucharza.

– Luffy. – Zaczął. – Zaniosę go na statek. – Powiedział ze spokojem.

Zoro złapał Sanjiego pod rękę, a następnie uniósł jego nogi. Przeraził się, gdy ponownie zobaczył tą obrzydliwą ciecz, która spływała z kucharza, jak i znajdowała się na nim. To był okropny widok. Bolało. Strasznie bolało. To co zrobił nie wystarczyło. On zabił tego gościa, zabił, ale co z tego? Dalej czuł tę chęć zemsty, tą przerażającą chęć zemsty na tym człowieku. Zabicie go to było za mało.

Razem z Luffy'm szli w kierunku statku. Gdy weszli na pokład całą załogę zamurowało.

- C-Co się stało!? – Zająknęła Nami.

- Chopper. – Zawołał Zoro. - Zajmij się nim! Proszę. - Powiedział bardzo spokojnie, ale pewnie, by nie dać po sobie poznać, że się martwi. Gdyby rozpłakał się przy nich, cała załoga mogłaby wpaść w panikę. W końcu to on był tym zimnokrwistym draniem, który nie przejmował się niczym i nikim. Lekarz zaraz pobiegł do pokoju. Zoro poszedł zaraz za nim. Położył Sanjiego na łóżku.

- Pierwsze co, to trzeba będzie go umyć. – Futrzak zamienił się w swoją bardziej ludzką formę i podszedł do blondyna, chcąc go zanieść do wanny. Zoro go zatrzymał.

– Nie ma sprawy, ja to zrobię. – Powiedział bardzo smutno i bardzo cicho.

Chopper pokiwał głową, na znak, że się zgadza. Usiadł przy stoliku i zaczął przygotowywać specyfiki do leczenia. Szermierz włożył kucharza do wanny, odkręcił wodę, strumień ze słuchawki prysznicowej padał na ciało Sanjiego. Wciąż był nieprzytomny.

– Oi, Chopper! – Zoro zawołał z łazienki. – Jesteś pewny, że mogę go tak po prostu umyć? Te rany są dość poważne.

- Tak, tylko bądź delikatny. Nic mu się nie stanie.

Zoro posłuchał rady swojego przyjaciela, w końcu to jest najlepszy lekarz na świecie. Szermierz patrzył jak kolejne krople spływały z ciała Sanjiego. Woda w wannie podnosiła się, a krew zaczynała się z nią mieszać. Zoro umył ręce w wodzie i zaczął nabierać ją do jednej dłoni, drugą oparł się o wannę. Powoli wylewał wodę z dłoni na ciało Sanjiego. Na jego klatkę piersiową, na barki i na głowę. Oglądał, jak woda spływa po ciele blondyna. Zaciskał zęby, gdy tylko widział jak każda kropla wpada w głębokie rany. Nigdy nie myślał, że widok Sanjiego w takim stanie, może go tak bardzo boleć. Tyle razy był ranny, ale nigdy nie wywierało to na Roronorze większego wrażenia. Ale teraz, gdy widział, co ten gnój mu zrobił. „Och… Sanji, czemu to się musiało stać?"

Zoro wziął do ręki gąbkę i zaczął myć blondyna. Delikatnie mył każdą część ciała kucharza, omijał tylko miejsca z ranami. Mimo wszystko nie chciał ryzykować. Chłopak był nieprzytomny, lecz za każdym razem, gdy Zoro dotykał jego miejsca blisko ud chłopak drżał. To musiało być dla niego naprawdę ciężkie przeżycie.

- Chopper! – Nami zawołała lekarza z zaciekawieniem. – Wiesz co się stało Sanjiemu? – Chopper popatrzył na nią ze smutkiem.

– Za dużo to nie wiem. Będę wiedział więcej, jeśli zobaczę jego rany, ale najlepiej będzie porozmawiać z Zoro. On chyba wszystko widział. – Młody doktor wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Nami nie mogła znieść tej niewiedzy, więc weszła do łazienki. Zobaczyła, jak Zoro gładzi włosy Sanjiemu i zasłania jedną dłonią twarz.

- Zoro. – Dziewczyna powiedziała spokojnie.

Dla niej to był rzadki widok, by widzieć, jak jej zielonowłosy towarzysz martwi się o innych w tak dużym stopniu. Wiedziała, że Zoro i Sanji są w jakimś stopniu bardziej zbliżeni do siebie niż do pozostałych na statku, ale nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że znajdzie Roronoę w tak przygnębionym stanie. Podeszła do niego i zobaczyła w jakim stanie jest Sanji. To było okropne. Rana cięta na klatce piersiowej kucharza była głęboka, a rany na nadgarstkach były bardzo widoczne. Musiał być ciągnięty, albo strasznie się rzucał gdy go do czegoś przywiązali. Chłopak już nie wyglądał tak źle jak wtedy, gdy Zoro go przyniósł. Był już umyty, więc nie było na nim żadnej czerwonej plamy, ani innych zanieczyszczeń. Jedno co ją martwiło to to, że w rany mogło dostać się zakażenie, ale najwyraźniej do tego by nie doszło. Po zobaczeniu jego ran, Nami mogła spokojnie stwierdzić, że nieraz kucharz obrywał o wiele mocniej, więc dlaczego nagle Zoro wyglądał na tak przerażonego i smutnego? Co było powodem tego, że Sanji zemdlał i dlaczego Zoro tak to przeżywał? Nami po prostu musiała się dowiedzieć o co chodzi.

- Zoro. – Zaczęła ponownie. Szermierz obrócił się i spojrzał na nią. Nami aż zadrżała, gdy zobaczyła wzrok chłopaka, taki przerażony i pusty. Nigdy nie widziała takiego spojrzenia u Zoro i pewnie nigdy by nie chciała zobaczyć. To ją przeraziło. Zielonowłosy patrzył na nią, czekając na jej wypowiedź. Nami otworzyła usta.

- Nami! – Do łazienki wszedł Chopper, był on w swojej 'ludzkiej' formie. – Wyjdź proszę. Zabiorę go do gabinetu. Zoro, – zwrócił się do szermierza – pomożesz mi.

Nami grzecznie posłuchała ich doktora i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Ulżyło jej, nawet nie wiedziała, jakby mogła rozmawiać z Marimo, gdy on był w takim stanie. Oj nie, nie dałaby rady. To by było zbyt przerażające. Usiadła na leżaku koło Robin, korzystającej z ogrzewającego słońca. Usopp szedł w ich kierunku.

– I jak? Dowiedziałaś się czegoś? – Spytał. Nami pokiwała głową.

– Nie, niestety nie. Nawet nie dałam rady go spytać.

Wszyscy milczeli, jakby oczekując na ciąg dalszy wypowiedzi. Robin również patrzyła z zainteresowaniem. Podsłuchiwała rozmowę, ale za wiele się z niej nie dowiedziała. Usopp oparł się o brzeg statku i skrzyżował ręce. Brook i Franky usiedli naprzeciwko Nami i z ciekawością czekali, aż ona coś powie.

- Ech… – Nami próbowała coś powiedzieć, czując wzrok wszystkich na sobie. - Sanji nie był jakoś poważnie ranny… Znaczy, na ogół radził sobie z większymi ranami. Nooo, choćby te z Thriller Bark. Nie wiem dlaczego zemdlał, ale jest coś co mnie trochę bardziej martwi. – Wszyscy popatrzyli na nawigator pytającym wzrokiem. – Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego Zoro tak strasznie to przeżywa. Gdybyście widzieli… - Tu się zatrzymała, by wziąć głębszy wdech, który miała nadzieję da jej trochę otuchy. – Gdybyście widzieli, jakie Zoro miał oczy. Takie smutne, takie bez niczego w środku... – Przerwała.

Schyliła się i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Trochę przerastała ją ta sytuacja. Robin delikatnie poklepała ją po plecach, by dodać jej trochę otuchy. Nagle chwilę ciszy przerwał huk drzwi. Roronoa wyszedł na zewnątrz. Popatrzył na zebranych w grupie towarzyszy, jednak nie powiedział nic. Skierował się do masztu i zaczął wspinać się na bocianie gniazdo.

- Może za nim pójdę. – Brook wstał i zaczął odruchowo otrzepywać się z kurzu. – Oboje jesteśmy szermierzami, powinniśmy się zrozumieć. – Uśmiechnął się i gdy tylko zaczął stawiać kroki, zatrzymała go rozciągnięta ręka.

- Luffy! – Krzyknęli wszyscy. Ich kapitan przysłuchiwał się rozmowie z daleka. Popatrzył na nich i ciągle trzymając Brooka za ramię, zaczął się do nich przybliżać.

- Teraz będzie lepiej zostawić go samego. – Luffy powiedział to spokojnie, ale z bardzo poważną miną. To był jeden z tonów w głosie Luffy'ego, który trzeba było uszanować. Słomiany najlepiej znał Roronoę i lepiej było dla wszystkich posłuchać jego rad. Wszyscy pokiwali głowami, na znak, że rozumieją.

- Panie kapitanie, a może ty mógłbyś nam powiedzieć co się stało? – Robin spytała z zainteresowaniem, wiedząc, że ich kapitan był uratować swoich towarzyszy.

Zoro wszedł do swojej siłowni. Starał się zachowywać jak najbardziej naturalnie, gdy mijał swoich towarzyszy, jednak to nie było dla niego zbyt proste. Gdy stanął na środku pokoju, jego oczom ponownie ukazały się 'te' sceny. Klęknął na środku. Wbił palce we włosy, mocno je na nich zaciskając, i podnosząc głowę do góry, zaczął niemiłosiernie krzyczeć.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhh! – Wszyscy nagle popatrzyli na bocianie gniazdo.

- Czy t-to był Zoro? – Pytali siebie, wciąż jeszcze drżąc od nagłego krzyku.

- Najwyraźniej pan szermierz nie czuje się najlepiej.

- Mówiłam wam, on strasznie to przeżywa. Tam się musiało stać naprawdę coś poważnego. Luffy powiedz nam w końcu! – Powiedziała Nami z pewnością w głosie, lecz wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak się zachowuje najmniej okazujący uczucia załogant.

Luffy usiadł koło nich, a wszyscy ze szczególną uwagą wsłuchiwali się w jego wypowiedź. Zdziwiło ich, że Luffy znalazł kuka i szermierza zamkniętych w jednej celi. Historia kapitana była jak z innego świata. Sanji został brutalnie potraktowany, a Zoro koniecznie chciał zabić jakiegoś drania. Jednak to nie mówiło im zbyt wiele. Kapitan nie chciał wdrążać się w szczegóły.

- Co tam się, do cholery, stało? – Usopp podrapał się po podbródku. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że Zoro widział coś co spowodowało u niego taką rozterkę? – Luffy pokiwał głową.

- Ale Luffy, powiedz nam coś więcej! – Odezwała się Nami. To co powiedział kapitan nie dawało im za dużego obrazu. – Coś, co mogłoby nam jakoś pomóc rozwikłać tę zagadkę.

Luffy nie chciał za bardzo tego mówić, uważał, że jak Sanji będzie chciał, to sam powie. W końcu to co się stało, to była tylko i wyłącznie sprawa jego i Zoro. Ale może faktycznie reszta powinna to wiedzieć.

– No to… – Luffy zaczął opowiadać, jak bardzo źle wyglądał Sanji, gdy przybył na miejsce, i jak bardzo szermierz się rzucał, gdy tylko zobaczył swojego kapitana. Nawet Luffy musiał się tu zatrzymać, by poskładać myśli. Gdy skończył do jego uszu doszedł niesamowity huk.

Zoro podniósł upuszczony ciężar. Robił kolejne pompki na rękach, przytrzymując nogami olbrzymie sztangi. Spadła mu, bo rany na jego rękach wciąż nie były opatrzone, a rana na nodze stale krwawiła. Jednak Zoro nie mógł tak po prostu pójść do Choppera i powiedzieć: wylecz mnie. W końcu Chopper teraz zajmował się Sanjim. Poza tym czuł tą potrzebę. „Muszę stać się silniejszy", powtarzał w myślach bez opamiętania. „Muszę! Wciąż jestem za słaby. Muszę być silniejszy, żeby móc ich ochronić. Nie, by móc GO ochronić." Zoro ponownie upuścił sztangę. Skrzywił się. Noga wciąż go bolała. Ignorował ból jak tylko mógł, w końcu to nic poważnego. Ile razy widział te sceny w myślach, tyle razy zaciskał zęby i pięści. Miał ochotę czymś rzucić, coś rozwalić, kogoś zabić.

Kolejny huk dotarł do uszu reszty załogi, jednak nikt teraz nie chciał pouczać szermierza, by nie rzucał tak ciężkimi rzeczami. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie mogą teraz mu przeszkadzać, nie po tym, co usłyszeli od Luffy'ego.

Nami siedziała koło Robin i wpatrywała się na przemian, to w gniazdo, to w drzwi od kajuty. Nie wiedziała kim powinna się bardziej martwić, biednym Sanjim, który wciąż był opatrywany, czy Zoro, który najwyraźniej nie mógł sobie poradzić z uczuciami. Popatrzyła w kierunku Robin pytającym wzrokiem.

– Myślisz, że Sanji został… zgwałcony? – Spytała. Robin popatrzyła na nią z bardzo poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Myślę, że nie powinnyśmy o tym rozpamiętywać. – Stwierdziła. Nie chciała się w to zagłębiać, ale wciąż czuła na sobie wzrok pani nawigator. – Jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę to, co powiedział Luffy na temat stanu Sanjiego gdy ich znalazł, – mówiła nie odrywając wzroku od książki, którą właśnie czytała – to jest to całkiem prawdopodobne. Kapitan powiedział, że Sanji leżał nagi, zakrwawiony i nieprzytomny. – Chciała jeszcze coś dodać, ale przeszkodziło jej uderzenie drzwi.

Chopper właśnie skończył i wyszedł, by wszystkim powiedzieć w jakim stanie jest Sanji. Załoganci popatrzyli w kierunku lekarza. Wytarł czoło i usiadł na środku statku z ciężkim westchnieniem. Zmienił się w swoją naturalną formę. Wziął głęboki wdech. Każdy podszedł do niego, by usłyszeć co ma do powiedzenia.

- Jak się czuje? – Brook spytał jako pierwszy widząc, jak zmęczony był doktor.

- Zbadałem go i opatrzyłem. Dla mnie było dość dziwnym, że Sanji zemdlał, bo jego rany nie są aż tak poważne. – Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą słysząc to, jednak Chopper nie miał tak zadowolonej miny. – Po jego ranie na klatce na pewno zostanie ślad. Musiałem ją zszyć, więc na pewno zostanie blizna, ale… - Lekarz wziął głęboki wdech, a wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie. Czyżby to, co każdy myślał po opowieści ich kapitana było prawdą? – Ale wydaje mi się, że ta rana nie była aż tak poważna. Chodzi o to, że… – W oczach Choppera pojawiły się łzy. – Sanji chyba został zgwałcony… - Zaczął podniesionym tonem, a gdy skończył nie wytrzymał i krzyknął w rozpaczy. Po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy.

Teraz już cała załoga miała pewność. To nie tak, że rany po takim czynie długo się leczą i strasznie bolą. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to nie rany fizyczne są tak bolesne, nie te. W takim przypadku zawsze najgorsze są rany psychiczne. Nami usiadła blisko renifera i poklepała go po plecach.

- Chopper, nie płacz. Musisz być silny, szczególnie teraz. – Na chwilę przerwała. Chopper otarł łzy, i jakby nigdy nic, zrobił się poważny i pewny siebie.

- Dam z siebie wszystko. – Powiedział zakładając ręce na piersi. Nami uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

- Panie doktorze. – Robin przerwała chwilową ciszę. – Nie powinieneś iść opatrzyć szermierza? – Spytała spokojnie.

Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie. „To Zoro też był ranny?" Patrzyli na nią pytająco. Luffy podszedł do zbiorowiska. Wcześniej leżał na rufie statku i zastanawiał się nad tym, co wcześniej się wydarzyło.

- Luffy? Czy zauważyłeś, żeby Zoro był ranny? – Spytał Franky.

- Tak, był. Czemu pytacie? – Kapitan najwyraźniej nie przejmował się tym faktem, ale spojrzał na siedzącego Choppera. – Jak Sanji? – Zapytał nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź do poprzedniego pytania. Chopper powiedział mu, co o tym wszystkim myśli i w jakim stanie jest Sanji. Również poinformował wszystkich, by nie pokazywali Sanjiemu, jak bardzo im przykro z tego powodu. To może mieć na niego jeszcze gorszy wpływ, niż zapomnienie o tym co się stało.

Po chwili każdy z nich się rozszedł, by zając się czymś. Nie było sensu czekać, aż kucharz się obudzi. W końcu musiał być naprawdę wyczerpany. Po chwili do uszu każdego członka załogi doszedł niesamowicie głośny dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i krzyk Roronoy. Gdy każdy spojrzał w stronę gniazda, zobaczył, jak dziesięciotonowy ciężar właśnie wylatuje przez szybę pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się zielonowłosy. „No świetnie", pomyślał Franky, widząc, jak ciężar ląduje na jednym z masztów i łamie go wpół. Jednak nic nie mógł zrobić. Zoro najwyraźniej musiał czymś rzucić. Tylko dlaczego akurat tym? Nami kazała jak najszybciej zwinąć żagle, by Franky mógł na spokojnie naprawić wszystkie szkody, jakie wywołał ten, wydawałoby się, mały incydent.

Zoro stanął na brzegu gniazda, gdzie olbrzymi ciężar zrobił dziurę. Popatrzył w dół i widział, jak przez niego, wszyscy starają się jak najszybciej naprawić maszt. „Kurwa, co ja robię?", pomyślał, patrząc na wyrządzone szkody. Zeskoczył na pokład statku przez dziurę, którą sam zrobił. Trochę zagiął się pod wpływem bólu w nodze, ale później się wyprostował i podszedł do, właśnie zajętego naprawą masztu, cieśli.

- Emm, tego… Przepraszam Franky. – Cyborg obrócił się i poklepał zielonowłosego po ramieniu.

- Nie przejmuj się, to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy robisz takie szkody. – Uśmiechnął się i popatrzył na jego nogę. Była cała czerwona od krwi. Rana była dość głęboka, a chłopak stał na niej całym ciężarem, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Zoro, stary, idź lepiej do Choppera, niech cię opatrzy. – Zielonowłosy pokiwał głową.

- Nie jest mi to potrzebne. W końcu teraz zajmuje się Sanjim. – Franky trochę się zdziwił zachowaniem Roronoy. Zdecydowanie Zoro rzadko kiedy mówił do blondyna po imieniu. A tutaj chce zrezygnować z pomocy lekarskiej dla niego.

- Mylisz się, Chopper już skończył. Sanji teraz śpi. Możesz na spokojnie do niego iść. – Franky uśmiechnął się, jednak jego uśmiech zaraz zniknął, gdy zobaczył jak jego towarzysz znika za drzwiami kajuty. „Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy tam pobiegł". Zoro podbiegł do łóżka, na którym leżał Sanji. Usiadł koło niego i patrzył ze smutkiem na ciężko oddychającego kucharza.

- Nic mu nie jest. – Usłyszał głos z kąta pokoju. Gdy popatrzył w tamtym kierunku zobaczył Nami, która właśnie czytała książkę przy lampce. – Zoro, ty widziałeś coś okropnego, prawda? – Zamknęła książkę i popatrzyła w kierunku szermierza. Zielonowłosy nie odpowiedział. Oparł się o łóżko, a głowę położył na ramionach. Nami patrzyła z niedowierzaniem, gdy zauważyła jak szermierz drga. Chłopak płakał. Starał się powstrzymać, ale nie mógł. To musiało go naprawdę boleć. Nawigatorka podeszła do niego. Stała wyprostowana i w obu dłoniach trzymała książkę. – Zoro? – Zaczęła niepewnie. – Dobrze się czujesz? – Roronoa nie odpowiedział, tylko rzucił się w stronę Nami. Klęknął i objął ją w pasie. Pomarańczowowłosa zastygła jak posąg, tego się nie spodziewała. Na pewno nie u szermierza słomianych piratów. Zoro zaczął strasznie głośno płakać.

-Ja… Ja nic nie mogłem zrobić! – Krzyknął. – Nic! Jestem taki słaby, nie mogłem nawet go ochronić. – Łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Nami położyła dłoń na jego barkach. Uścisk był dość mocny, ale nawigator nie mogła teraz tak po prostu odrzucić szermierza. Nie teraz, kiedy był w takim stanie.

- Zoro, nie martw się, to nie twoja wina. – Starała się go uspokoić. Najwyraźniej skutkowało, bo szermierz powoli ściszał głos i mówił coraz wolniej. „Nic nie mogłem zrobić", było coraz bardziej ciche. Jednak smutek z jakim wypowiadał to szermierz wydawał się coraz większy. W końcu zielonowłosy puścił Nami. Jego dłonie opadły wzdłuż tułowia. Usiadł na pietach i patrzył na ziemie. – Zoro! – Nami krzyknęła, gdy zobaczyła wielką plamę krwi, na nodze szermierza. – Nie byłeś u Choppera, by cię opatrzył? – Roronoa nie odpowiedział. Nami popatrzyła na niego. Widziała, że chłopak zaciska pięści. – Wiesz co? – Popatrzyła na niego ze smutkiem w oczach. Rozumiała jego ból, nie raz czuła to samo, gdy Luffy był skrzywdzony. To był jej najbliższy towarzysz. Kucnęła przed chłopakiem i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Usiądź sobie na krześle obok Sanjiego, a ja pójdę po Choppera.

Popatrzyła jeszcze raz na jego ranę. Chłopak może i nie czuł bólu, ale najwyraźniej to musiało być pod wpływem szoku. Tak samo jak Sanji zemdlał z wycieńczenia, tak samo Zoro „wyłączył" swój receptor bólu. Rana była naprawdę paskudna i Nami wiedziała, że trzeba ją jak najszybciej zszyć. Zoro kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie. Uspokoił się trochę, więc nawigator nie bała się zostawić go samego. Wyszła.

Roronoa, jak powiedziała Nami, usiadł zaraz koło łóżka Sanjiego. Przyglądał się jego powolnym, ciężkim oddechom. Blondyn był przykryty, ale zielonowłosy cały czas widział jego nagość, jego rany, jego cierpienie. Sceny co chwilę pojawiały się i znikały przed jego oczami. Zaciskał ręce na nogach. Jedną ścisnął w miejscu rany, ból go tak jakby nie dosięgał. Dopiero gdy poczuł, jak krew oplata jego palce, zauważył jak głęboka jest rana na jego nodze. Była na tyle duża, że wciąż płynęła z niej krew, a ciągłe poruszanie się Roronoy, na pewno nie pomagało w jej leczeniu.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Chopper. Zoro siedział koło łóżka, jego zakrwawiona dłoń dotykała czoła, powodując, że Zoro miał całą brudną twarz od krwi.

- Zoro… - Młody renifer wręcz krzyknął. – Idź się wykąpać. Sanji ma teraz odpoczywać. – Chopper nie chciał być szorstki, jednak wiedział, że w tym momencie szermierz tak po prostu nie posłucha jego prośby. Lekarz widząc, że ten nie reaguje zbliżył się do niego. Zmienił się w swoją większą formę i chwycił zielonowłosego pod pachy. Podniósł go na tyle mocno, by szermierz mógł stanąć na równe nogi. Chopper spojrzał w oczy szermierza. Wyglądał, jakby był w transie. Potrzasnął nim lekko. – Idź się umyć. – Powtórzył bardzo donośnie. Zoro zaczął się szarpać, nie chciał zostawiać teraz Sanjiego. Nie mógł, miał tego dość, ciągle przegrywał. Jego noga o mały włos nie wylądowała na klatce piersiowej renifera. Zatrzymała się tuż przed nią. Wtedy Roronoa jakby się opamiętał

- Wybacz, Chopper. – Odsunął nogę od renifera. – Ja nie mogę go teraz zostawić. – Powiedział. Chopper go puścił i zniżył ton głosu.

– Zoro… On potrzebuje teraz odpoczynku. Nic się nie stanie, jak teraz go zostawisz. – Wskazał na Sanjiego. Teraz szermierz był już naprawdę spokojny. Chopper westchnął. „To będą ciężkie dni", pomyślał, widząc jak zielonowłosy znika za drzwiami.

Zoro wszedł do łazienki. Rozebrał się, przejechał dłonią po brzuchu. Widniał na nim wyraźny siniak. Komandor musiał go niesamowicie mocno kopnąć, w końcu wciąż czuł smak swojej krwi w ustach. Długo zajęło mu ściąganie spodni. Kawałki materiału wciąż były przyklejone do rany. Wszedł do wanny i pozwolił, by woda ze słuchawki prysznicowej go opłukiwała. Chwile siedział tak zanurzony w myślach. Jednak w końcu wyszedł, po długiej kąpieli, z łazienki. Chopper cierpliwie na niego czekał. Szermierz miał na sobie tylko bokserki. Wiedział, że renifer miał go opatrzyć, a żeby to zrobić, nie mógł mieć żadnych innych ubrań. Usiadł przed lekarzem, nie odzywał się, ale położył nogę na stoliku, a futrzak nareszcie mógł go opatrzyć.

Sanji obudził się następnego dnia. Pierwsze co zobaczył, to sufit Thousand Sunny. Ulżyło mu, najwyraźniej załoga go uratowała. Po chwili na swojej dłoni poczuł niewielki ciężar. Ciepły i delikatny ciężar, który w jakimś stopniu dawał mu ukojenie. Popatrzył na źródło ciepła. O łóżko, na którym spał, opierał się śpiący Roronoa.

- Zoro? – szepnął cicho. Uniósł lekko dłoń, wtedy zielonowłosy się poruszył. Uniósł głowę, zmrużył oczy i wytarł ślinę, która wyciekła mu z kącika ust. Gdy zauważył, że blondyn zerka w jego kierunku, prawie natychmiastowo go objął.

- Sanji! – Krzyknął ze łzami w oczach. – Nic ci nie jest? Jak się czujesz? – Spytał, praktycznie krzycząc kucharzowi do ucha. Kuk poklepał go po plecach, próbując go uspokoić.

- Zoro to boli. – Powiedział bardzo cicho zmęczonym głosem. Roronoa natychmiastowo się odsunął. Spokojnie usiadł na krześle i złapał kucharza za rękę. Wziął głęboki oddech, a na jego ustach pojawił się wielki szczery uśmiech.

– Tak się cieszę, że się obudziłeś. – Blondyn odwzajemnił uśmiech, chociaż dla niego nie było to tak proste. Uścisnął dłoń zielonowłosemu.

– A jak ty się czujesz? – Widział, że szermierz z ledwością powstrzymuje łzy. Wzrok Zoro nagle się zmienił, jakby na jego oczy padł czarny cień.

- Nie pytaj o mnie. – Powiedział cicho. – Teraz najważniejszy jesteś ty. – Powiedział. Sanji uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej.

- Aż tak się o mnie martwisz? – Jego usta wykrzywiły się w wrednym uśmiechu. Na policzkach szermierza pojawił się spory rumieniec, który najwyraźniej próbował schować, bo odwrócił wzrok. – Pffuahahaha! – Sanji wybuchnął śmiechem. Mimo, że jego śmiech przerywał delikatny kaszel. – Ale się zrobiłeś czerwony! – Blondyn nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Z czego się śmiejesz, głupia brewko? – Zoro ryknął, lecz gdy zobaczył jak Sanji się opanowuje i pojawia się na jego ustach przyjazny uśmiech, przybliżył jego głowę do swojej i spokojnym tonem powiedział. – To źle, że się o ciebie martwię? – Pocałował go delikatnie w policzek, a Sanji odwzajemnił się tym samym. – Może lepiej pójdę powiedzieć reszcie, na pewno się martwią. – Zoro wstał i jak najdłużej trzymał dłoń Sanjiego, jednak po jakimś czasie wyślizgnęła mu się, by mógł podejść do drzwi. – Zaraz wrócę. - Szepnął.

Cała grupa siedziała przy łóżku Sanjiego. Blondyn nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, że wszyscy mu usługują. Nawet Luffy spytał, czy przynieść mu mięso.

- Sanji, ale nas wystraszyłeś. – Nami poklepała lekko Sanjiego po ramieniu.

Brook, razem z Franky'm, stali nieco w tyle, ale oboje z chęcią przysłuchiwali się rozmowie. Chopper właśnie zmieniał blondynowi bandaże, co zaskutkowało delikatnym rumieńcem u pań, a Zoro odwracał wzrok, by nie wpatrywać się w ciało kuka. Sanji ciągle był uśmiechnięty, podobało mu się to. Nie był jakimś egoistą, ale od czasu do czasu, przystałby na takie usługiwanie. Sala była dość mała, ale wszyscy się jakoś w niej mieścili. Franky chyba po raz dziesiąty zaproponował kukowi colę, Brook zanucił kolejną zabawną piosenkę, a Usopp opowiadał Sanjiemu jak to go uratował. Oczywiście i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że to kłamstwo. Chopper nagle zmienił się w większą formę, gdy przez pomieszczenie po raz kolejny przeleciał klapek Luffy'ego.

– Dosyć! – Krzyknął. – Wyjdźcie proszę. – Powiedział. Robin delikatnie się zaśmiała.

- Powinniśmy posłuchać pana lekarza. – Stwierdziła z uśmiechem, na co oczywiście Chopper zareagował kiwając się na boki.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Głupia. – Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Powoli każdy wychodził z pokoju. Szermierz jako ostatni przekraczał próg.

-Zoro, poczekaj. – Sanji spojrzał na Choppera. – Może tu zostać, prawda? – Spytał. Chopper kiwnął głową.

- Może, ale pod warunkiem, że pójdziesz spać i nie będziecie się bić. – Ostrzegł lekarz.

Dopiero teraz Sanji zauważył, że nastał już wieczór, a on przez cały dzień nie nic przygotował dla swojej załogi. Renifer jeszcze chwilkę kręcił się po pomieszczeniu, a po chwili wyszedł, zostawiając ich samych. Zoro siedział na krześle obok łóżka. Trwali tak w milczeniu. Roronoa ponownie trzymał dłoń kucharza. Sanji jednak przerwał uścisk i pociągnął szermierza za głowę tak, by móc go przytulić.

– Zoro, ja… - Blondyn wziął głęboki wdech. – Wiesz, starałem się przy nich zachowywać normalnie. Nie chcę ich martwić tym wszystkim. Wolę, żeby myśleli, że nic mi nie jest. Że wszystko jest w porządku. Ale to jest cięższe niż myślałem. – Sanji mówił coraz bardziej załamanym głosem. – Zoro, musisz mi pomóc. Proszę, zmaż te złe wspomnienia. – Zielonowłosy wciąż nie rozumiał, o co chodzi Sanjiemu. Bardzo mocno go przytulał. Mówił szybko, ale dość wyraźnie. Jednak Roronoa nie wiedział co ma zrobić.

– Sanji… - Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale blondyn mu przerwał.

- Zoro, zróbmy to. – Szermierz popatrzył z przerażeniem. Lekko odepchnął od siebie Sanjiego, wciąż trzymając go za ramiona.

- O czym ty mówisz?! – Jego oczy mówiły same za siebie. Zoro był zszokowany tym co słyszał.

- Zróbmy to. – Powtórzył.

Sanji ponownie przybliżył zielonowłosego do siebie. Przybliżał jego głowę, dopóki ich usta nie złączyły się. Zoro zamruczał, chciał zaprotestować, ale gdy poczuł ciepło ust kuka, zaczął razem z nim, rytmicznie nimi poruszać. Delikatnie i mile ich usta nawzajem się muskały. Raz jeden, a raz drugi zmieniał ustawienie ust. Oboje czuli niesamowitą przyjemność z tych ruchów. Roronoa nie przerywając pocałunku, wszedł na łóżko. Rozkraczając się nad blondynem, zsunął z niego kołdrę, która swobodnie ześlizgnęła się na ziemie. Delikatnie przejechał dłonią po bandażach Sanjiego. Blondyn go objął, jednak, gdy Zoro za bardzo nacisnął na bandaż, kucharz delikatnie jęknął z bólu. Wtedy szermierz jakby się obudził. Odsunął blondyna od siebie.

– Kurde, przepraszam Sanji. To było tak nagle, nawet nie…. – Kuk zakrył mu usta dłonią.

– Kontynuuj. – Powiedział, przejeżdżając dłonią pod koszulką szermierza. – Nic mi nie będzie. – Stwierdził.

Sięgnął po nożyczki leżące w szufladzie obok. Podał je szermierzowi, który delikatnie zaczął rozcinać bandaże. Szło mu to bardzo powoli, bo wciąż się wahał. Blondyn widząc to, bez ostrzeżenia pociągnął go do siebie i pocałował. „Dalej Zoro", mówił w myślach. „Zrób to". Szermierz rozciął cały bandaż. Przed jego oczami ukazała się nieprzyjemna rana. Na szczęście umiejętnie zszyta przez młodego lekarza. Zsunął się w dół łóżka i zbliżył usta do klatki piersiowej kuka. Delikatnie polizał miejsce, gdzie wciąż wydobywała się krew. Sanji syknął. Mimo wszystko, to wciąż bolało. Roronoa przeszedł pocałunkami na drugą stronę. Zatrzymał się w miejscu sutka. Zaczął delikatnie krążyć językiem wokół niego, aż w końcu ssać. Blondyn delikatnie zamruczał.

Zoro cały czas pieścił językiem górną część ciała Sanjiego, kiedy jego ręka zsunęła się po brzuchu blondyna i trafiła do jego spodenek. Delikatnie przesuwał po jego członku. Kucharz jęknął. „To jest inne", powiedział w myślach, gdy przed nim nagle pojawiła się jedna ze scen z ostatnich wydarzeń. „To jest przyjemne". Sanji zadyszał, gdy dłoń Roronoy robiła kolejne ruchy. Otoczyła jego członka i przesuwała wzdłuż trzonu. Było to bardzo delikatne. Szermierz robił wszystko, by jego partnerowi ta chwila nie przypominała poprzedniej. Przybliżył usta do ucha Sanjiego. Polizał wzdłuż jego muszelki i pocałował go po karku. Kuk delikatnie zadrżał, włosy szermierza połaskotały go po uchu. Zoro uśmiechnął się. Wyczuł, że nie było to drżenie ze strachu. Bardzo go to cieszyło. Roronoa robił coraz więcej ruchów dłonią, a blondyn coraz bardziej dyszał.

Szermierz zsunął się ku dolnej części ciała blondyna. Na chwilę przerwał pieszczoty i delikatnie ściągnął spodenki kucharza. Ponownie położył dłoń na jego prąciu. Drugą dłonią subtelnie prześlizną po udzie chłopaka. Blondyn znowu zadrżał. „Kurwa", pomyślał Zoro. Tym razem poczuł, że to było wahanie jego partnera, jednak zignorował to i oblizał palce. Bardzo obficie, by porządnie je zwilżyć. Delikatnie przesunął po pośladku Sanjiego i wsuną palec do jego wnętrza. Sanji lekko się wygiął. Po chwili Zoro włożył drugi, chcąc jak najlepiej przygotować kochanka. Zaczął delikatnie nimi poruszać.

Chciał trochę rozszerzyć ściany, by kuk nie czuł aż takiej różnicy. Po chwili włożył trzeci palec. Poruszał nimi przez chwilę. Popatrzył na Sanjiego, który zasłaniał twarz ręką, jednak słyszał, jak kucharz delikatnie jęczy. Starał się powstrzymać od krzyku. Wiedział, że w ten sposób obudzi załogę, a co za tym idzie, Chopper na bank przyleci w panice. Blondyn czuł się przyjemnie. Roronoa robił wszystko bardzo powoli i delikatnie. Sanji wiedział, że Zoro nie zrobi mu niczego złego. Z jego oczu poleciały łzy, gdy po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie jedną ze scen. Co go najbardziej bolało, to widok krzyczącego szermierza. O siebie tak nie dbał, jak o niego. Miał nadzieje, że to złe wspomnienie zniknie.

– Ach! – Z ust kuka wydobyło się jęknięcie.

Sanji czuł, jak w jego wnętrzu poruszają się palce szermierza i najwyraźniej trafiły w ten punkt. To było przyjemne, nie bolało, a było miłe. Co więcej, chłopak wiedział, że to dopiero początek. Zoro przez chwilę poruszał palcami. Drugą ręką odpiął swoje spodnie. Położył dłoń na swoim prąciu. Starał się przygotować. Wyjął palce z Sanjiego. Lekko uniósł jego biodra. Blondyn delikatnie mu pomógł. Jego nogi wylądowały na ramionach zielonowłosego. Zoro wyprostował się i chciał delikatnie otrzeć swoim prąciem o pośladki Sanjiego. Blondyn nagle zadrżał, bardzo intensywnie, gdy zielonowłosy dotknął go w ten sposób. Jakby wszystkie momenty z gwałtu przeleciały przed jego oczami. Szeroko otworzył oczy, żeby później mocno je zamknąć i wbić palce w prześcieradło. Roronoa wystraszył się zachowaniem kochanka. Pochylił się nad nim i spojrzał mu na twarz. Delikatnie przesunął palce po policzku chłopaka. Ten otworzył oczy i popatrzył na niego.

– Sanji. – Zoro powiedział cicho, wciąż głaszcząc policzek kuka. – Wciąż mogę to przerwać. – Powiedział subtelnym tonem głosu. Wiedział, że blondyn, mimo iż gra twardego, musi czuć się okropnie. Był gotowy usłyszeć 'skończ', gdy ku jego zdziwieniu Sanji objął go i szepnął mu do ucha.

– Zrób to. Jesteś jedynym, który może to ze mną zrobić. – Zielonowłosy zarumienił się. To było dość miłe ze strony kucharza. Nie myślał, że może to od niego usłyszeć. Szermierz ponownie chciał unieść biodra kuka, jednak jego ramiona zatrzymały go. – Zoro.

- Tak?

- Bądź delikatny, to mój pierwszy raz.

-Ale… - Zoro był zdziwiony wypowiedzią Sanjiego. Chciał dokończyć, jednak coś go zablokowało.

- Zoro… – Sanji szepnął ponownie. – To jest mój pierwszy raz. Chciałem, żeby mój pierwszy raz był z tobą, moim chłopakiem. – Blondyn musnął ustami ucho szermierza. Teraz zielonowłosy zrozumiał. Blondyn wolałby, żeby nie było tamtego dnia, żeby tamten dzień odszedł w niepamięć.

- Będę delikatny. – Powiedział i pocałował Sanjiego w usta.

Uniósł biodra blondyna i wbił się w jego ciało. Sanji syknął. Zacisnął zęby. „Za szybko?", pomyślał Zoro, widząc bolesną ekspresję na twarzy kucharza. Blondyn położył jedną rękę na udzie szermierza. Miał na niej bandaż już lekko przesiąknięty krwią. Delikatnie go po niej pogłaskał, jakby chcąc dać znać, że jest wszystko w porządku. W jego oczach były łzy. Zielonowłosy przybliżył się do niego.

-Wszystko w porządku? – Spytał. Sanji kiwnął głową. Położył dłoń na ustach, a gdy Zoro zaczął się poruszać, zacisnął na niej zęby. Roronoa przerwał widząc, jak blondyn wbija zęby w dłoń. – Sanji? – Spytał ponownie, bardzo cicho i troskliwym głosem. – Mogę kontynuować? Zawsze możesz mi przerwać. – Kucharz kiwnął głową na znak, że szermierz może dalej się poruszać.

Zoro na początku robił to bardzo powoli, nie chciał, by Sanji odczuł to tak, jak wtedy. Przesunął dłonią po jego klatce. Przesuwał po niej delikatnie, tak, jakby podziwiał jego ciało. Blondyn odebrał to pozytywnie, bo delikatnie się rozluźnił. Zoro to poczuł i coraz mocnie naciskał.

- Achh! – Z ust Sanjiego zaczęły wydobywać się coraz piękniejsze dźwięki. Roronorze strasznie się spodobały. Były takie inne, takie cudowne. „Nie są takie jak te…" Nie chciał dokańczać swoich myśli. Chciał, miał o nich zapomnieć. Przy kolejnych rozkosznych krzykach Sanjiego, wiedział, że musiał trafić w odpowiednie miejsce. Poruszał się coraz szybciej. – Achh… haaahh… Aaachh… - Sanji wydawał z siebie jęki przy każdym pchnięciu.

Na chwilę starał się powstrzymać. Otworzył oczy, by popatrzeć na Roronoę. Miał lekko przymknięte powieki, a przy każdym ruchu lekko uchylał usta, by wydać z siebie cichy, ale jakże seksowny głos. Sanji nie mógł się przestać na niego patrzeć. Czuł coraz większą rozkosz, aż w końcu, dotarł do momentu, w którym przyjemność rozlała się po całym jego ciele. Zadrżał, jego mięśnie zacisnęły się, a z ust wydobył się przesączony błogością głos.

– Zo…Zoro! – Krzyknął.

Roronoa jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał czegoś tak pięknego. Po raz ostatni poruszył biodrami. Mocno się wygiął, by po chwili w rozkoszy wykrzyczeć jego imię.

– Sanji! – Sperma wyciekła z pośladków blondyna. Szermierz położył się na klatce Sanjiego.

Oboje wciąż ciężko dyszeli. Kucharz przytulił się do szermierza, to co przed chwilą usłyszał, było czymś czego by pewnie nie usłyszał w żadnym innym momencie. Tak strasznie się cieszył, że to właśnie Zoro jest tym jedynym. Roronoa sięgnął po ręczniki znajdujące się koło szafki. W sumie żaden z nich nie wiedział, kiedy tam je ktoś położył. Delikatnie zaczął wycierać ciało blondyna. Zataczając nim okręgi, masował obolałe ciało kucharza. Zoro robił to bardzo powoli, podziwiając jego ciało. Każdy jego ruch był pielęgnujący i relaksujący. Sanji nigdy się nie spodziewał, że Roronoa może być tak delikatny.

Zoro przerwał wycieranie, gdy kuk złapał go za kosmki włosów i przysunął. Ich usta ponownie przywarły do siebie. Wargi jak w tańcu zmieniały swoje ruchy w rytmie. Języki zaczęły ocierać się o siebie, mieszając każdy kawałek delikatnych mięśni. Oboje zamruczeli. Zoro skończył pocałunek, delikatnie przygryzając dolną wargę blondyna. Sanji przesunął dłonią po twarzy szermierza.

– Zoro… – Szepnął, wciąż zmęczonym głosem. – Kocham cię. – Powiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie do kochanka. Szermierz odwzajemnił się tym samym i pocałował go w czoło.

– Ja ciebie też. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo. – Odrzekł.

Zoro skończył wycierać blondyna, gdy ten zdążył już zasnąć. Nie ma co się dziwić, był zmęczony całym dniem. Roronoa natomiast udał się do męskiej kajuty, by tam, po szybkim prysznicu, z piękną wizją Sanjiego, zasnąć.


End file.
